


Don't like 'em small, I like 'em big

by haru_ran



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: JaeJoong loves big cocks, YunHo has one. And yes, it's as simple, dirty and arousing as that.





	Don't like 'em small, I like 'em big

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was published first in 2012. I still am grateful to toni_luv for providing this wonderful idea and to my waifu for providing this very fitting summary.

Friday night in an apartment in Seoul. A tall guy with short dark-brown hair was standing in the hallway, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the floor. A frustrated sigh left plush lips when brown eyes drifted once more over a wristwatch.

“JaeJoong! Get your ass moving!” the dark-brown haired snarled, eyebrows furrowed in distress when he looked across the hallway where the figure of his flatmate was running to and fro.

“Just five more minutes!” vibrated through the narrow corridor, the voice hurried and accompanied by the rustling of clothes.

“You said that thirty minutes ago! Now get here immediately or I'll go into the club alone!” the tall young man remarked, about to open the door. He was sick of waiting.

“Okay, okay. I'm done,” the young man called JaeJoong replied, rushing down the hallway with his short platinum-blond hair whipping in the wind. He cast a last glance into the mirror on their wall, fixing a strand of his hair that had fallen into his eyes and marvelled in his _stunning_ appearance. An impatient “JaeJoong” let him halt midway and resume his way down the hall.

“Man, ChangMin. You're worse than my mother,” JaeJoong muttered as he trudged after his flatmate and friend who locked the door behind them.

“Well, excuse me. But if I may remind you, it was your _glorious_ idea to go to the club and hunt for the lay,” ChangMin responded when the two friends made their way down the stairs.

“Well, excuse me for that, but I have _needs_ that need to be fulfilled every now and then,” JaeJoong said, a smug smile on his plump rosy lips. “And you are just about the only buddy I can ask for help.”

“I just do it for the food you cook,” ChangMin replied, frowning slightly when they made their way out of the apartment building. “All I ask of you is, that you won't talk about penis sizes _again_.” The grin on JaeJoong's lips told him already otherwise. A frustrated sigh pearled from his plush lips. Oh well, it wasn't anywhere new to him anyway.

 

It took them just fifteen minutes to reach Hong-dae, the certified club area of Seoul. With sure steps they advanced through the crowded streets until they reached their destined club. _Pinocchio_ wasn't a mainstream club. It was an insider's tip for those with _special_ preferences. Other than that, everyone was more than welcomed.

“JaeJoong honey,” the two heard once they stepped inside, a feminine male skipping happily towards them with long rusty-brown hair. “Good to see you,” he chimed overly excited, hugging JaeJoong tightly and restraining himself to do the same with ChangMin. The latter had whacked him thousands of times before to stop him.

“The pleasure's all mine, HeeChul-ah,” JaeJoong responded, the two males exchanging kisses on their cheeks as a greeting. HeeChul guided his friend and attachment, being ChangMin, towards a booth for them to sit in.

“You're out for some hunting, aren't you darling?” the rusty-brown haired muttered with a suggestive wink and a smug smile. ChangMin rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as he sat down.

“Well, you know, a male like me has _needs_ ,” JaeJoong replied, gliding with his fingers over his chest clad in a tight black v-neck shirt. HeeChul chuckled in amusement, noticing quite a few eyes trained on the blond's action.

“But not everyone is convenient for you, I know,” the rusty-brown haired muttered when JaeJoong sat down.

“Of course not! I don't accept just any dick walking around,” JaeJoong interjected immediately. He didn't spread his legs for just any guy. He had standards, okay?

“Spare me of the details, honey. I know them _very_ well by now,” HeeChul remarked and got back to his job soon after. He was a waiter after all.

“Beer for me,” ChangMin mumbled, bored that is. His eyes scanned through the club. There weren't many females around and it seemed that, like so often, he just had to accompany his friend in finding a decent lay.

“The usual for you, honey?” HeeChul asked the blond, JaeJoong nodding in response. “One beer and a Sex on the Beach, I'll be right back,” he announced before he made a beeline for the bar. Whilst resting his chin in his palm, JaeJoong scanned through the masses in the club. He did spot some males whose appearances were to his liking, though there just was something he needed more than just good looks.

“Anything in sight yet?” ChangMin asked, distracted as he played with the cocktail menu.

“Maybe,” JaeJoong muttered, eyes fixed on a male sitting at the bar. HeeChul came back with their drinks just in time.

“There you go,” the rusty-brown haired cheered, placing the beer in front of ChangMin and the Sex on the Beach in front of his distracted friend. He sat down across from him, eyeing JaeJoong curiously. “Found someone yet, I see,” he muttered whilst playing with a strand of his long hair.

JaeJoong turned towards him, sighing, “No. He doesn't have the right ... _size_.” He sipped on his cocktail as ChangMin's head bumped onto the table when he let it drop with a defeated sigh. So much for not talking about penis sizes.

“There, there, ChangMin. What did you expect?” HeeChul asked whilst patting the taller one's back.

“I at least thought he would give me a spare time of one hour,” ChangMin responded, sitting back again. “How do you even _know_ that his size is not to your liking? It's not like he just opened his trousers and got his dick out,” he huffed in frustration. He always wondered about this ability of JaeJoong since he knew of his liking for big cocks.

“Isn't it the nose? You know what they're saying: _The size of a man's nose is a reliable indicator for the size of his penis_ ,” HeeChul said, JaeJoong raising his eyebrow in wonder.

“HeeChul-ah, that one is overused and absolutely false,” the blond announced knowingly.

“Oh, weren't it big feet then?” HeeChul asked instead. He had to admit, he hadn't a clue about that.

“Sometimes works, sometimes not. It's not really reliable,” ChangMin muttered instead. He slapped his own forehead when JaeJoong chuckled, “Damn, I'm spending too much time with you.”

“How do you know it then, honey?” HeeChul asked, very curious that is.

“Well, I'll tell you since you wouldn't know. After all, you already have a fitting boyfriend,” JaeJoong responded, winking at his blushing friend. He grabbed one of HeeChul's hands, gently gliding his fingers over the ones of his long haired friend. “It lies in the hands, darling. The fingers, to be precise,” he muttered with a suggestive smile resting on his rosy lips. An understanding “Ooooh” was HeeChul's response with ChangMin trying to focus onto something else.

“If I had known that then I could have told you whether someone decent is around today or not,” the rusty-brown haired muttered quite defeated. JaeJoong waved it off with a smile, ushering his friend to go back to work. He gulped his Sex on the Beach down before he made a beeline for the dance floor. One of his favourites was playing and he surely didn't want to miss that. ChangMin was dragged with him, protesting on their way, yet he couldn't refuse. JaeJoong was very persuasive, with him threatening to stop cooking those fine meals. Damn him for being such a good cook.

 

The two danced in the centre of the crowd for over an hour, with ChangMin eye-flirting with a girl across the room with shoulder-length brown hair, and with JaeJoong dance-flirting with some guys surrounding him. A disappointment though, that none of them seemed to be to his liking. If you know what I mean.

After another ten minutes ChangMin excused himself and went for the restroom. JaeJoong decided to leave the dance floor as well, manoeuvring through the dancing masses towards the bar. He fixed his v-neck shirt and ripped dark-blue jeans before he reached an empty seat, streaking some of his hair from his sweaty forehead.

“How's the hunting going, honey?” HeeChul asked when he noticed the blond, passing his new orderings to the barkeeper.

“Not good,” JaeJoong sighed, pouting. HeeChul patted his back when he left once more with a new tray of drinks towards a booth filled with guests.

“Head high, sunshine,” the barkeeper suddenly announced, pouring another beer for one of the many guests.

“Easy for you to say, YooChun,” JaeJoong muttered, rolling his eyes at the slightly taller male with short black hair.

“Unsuccessful hunting again?” YooChun inquired, wiping his hands with the towel resting over his shoulder when he turned towards the platinum-blond male. It earned him a frustrated sigh. “Tell me what you want to drink. It's on the house,” he said, winking at JaeJoong with a greasy smile.

“How generous of you,” JaeJoong chirped whilst clapping his hands before he got hold of the cocktail menu. He skimmed through the listed cocktails one by one, dangling his feet to and fro when he turned around with his seat. He didn't register the tall chestnut-brown haired male making his way past him, the latter bumping into his shoulder which caused JaeJoong to let the menu drop onto the floor.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” the chestnut-brown haired muttered, crouching down to pick up the dropped menu.

“My bad,” JaeJoong replied with an apologetic smile. Chocolate-brown eyes soon met with dark-brown ones when the taller lifted himself once more, a soft smile scurrying over rosy lips. JaeJoong couldn't deny that the male in front of him was good-looking. Even more so, he was _dashingly_ handsome.

“Here,” the chestnut-brown haired muttered, quite awed at the blond in front of his eyes. He handed him the menu, JaeJoong grasping for it in a daze.

“Thank you,” JaeJoong breathed, his fingers brushing over the taller one's when he got hold of the menu. He looked down, examining the hands of the handsome hunk. His eyes drew in every digit, his teeth gnawing at his lush bottom lip.

“Welcome,” the other replied, his voice low and tickling JaeJoong's ears. He liked this baritone voice a lot, just as much as those _perfect_ fingers. He stared after the broad back for quite some time when the chestnut-brown haired had left, the other occasionally casting a glance back as well. YooChun was examining the blond closely, a smug grin on his face.

“Perfect,” JaeJoong whispered, his mind filled with the long, slender fingers his eyes had just had the pleasure to look upon. They were good in shape, which meant that their owner took very good care of them.

“Someone seems to have the hots for a lay,” YooChun muttered, pulling the blond slightly out of his daze.

“Chun,” JaeJoong mumbled, eyes still cast to where the handsome stranger had gone to. “Screaming O,” he ordered, the barkeeper grinning.

“Screaming Orgasm is on its way,” YooChun replied, chuckling. Once he placed the milky-beige cocktail in front of JaeJoong, the blond gulped it down in one go, licking his lips before he got up. YooChun followed him with his eyes, wishing the blond a mental good luck.

 

Slipping through the crowd, JaeJoong searched for the chestnut-brown haired male, time and again bumping into someone with an apologetic smile. He scanned the private booths carefully, almost tripping over ChangMin who was in search after him.

“JaeJoong! Good that I find you,” the tall dark-brown haired exclaimed with a gleeful smile atop his plush lips.

“Uh-huh,” the blond responded, eyes drifting over the crowd next to them. ChangMin lifted an eyebrow in wonder. It dawned on him that JaeJoong was searching for his lay with the way he was so not paying attention to him.

“Actually I wanted to tell you that there is at least one male in this club that fits your prey-pattern,” ChangMin announced, scratching the back of his neck, “But it seems that you already found one yourself.”

“How did he look?” JaeJoong asked immediately, his head snapping back at ChangMin. His eyes were shining with eagerness, hoping that the male ChangMin was talking about was the same he was looking for.

“To be quite honest, I didn't look at his face. But I can assure you, that he was _beyond_ seven inches, my dear friend,” ChangMin said with a smug grin. Said one soon faltered when he remembered why exactly he knew that. “Goddammit, you're corrupting my mind, JaeJoong. Now I'm even checking out penises for you in the restroom! I need some pussy soon, I swear,” he sighed in distress, JaeJoong chuckling in amusement.

“So, 'beyond seven inches' you say. _Perfect_ ,” JaeJoong purred before he turned away from his friend in search of mister perfect-penis. ChangMin shook his head before he made his way back to his booth. He was sure tonight he would go home alone.

 

JaeJoong wandered around aimlessly, almost giving up in finding the hunk who had run into him at the bar. Time and again he had to decline the obvious flirting of the males he had passed, whistles being tuned behind his back.

“Looking for someone?” chimed a baritone voice with an amused chuckle. The low tone let a shiver run down JaeJoong's spine. The blond turned towards the appealing voice, dark-brown eyes falling onto the chestnut-brown haired he had been looking for.

“Maybe,” JaeJoong replied, a flirtatious smirk playing over his plump rosy lips. The chestnut-brown haired returned the smile, leaning back in his booth and beckoned for JaeJoong to join him. The platinum-blond haired complied willingly, of course. Who was he to let this chance slip through his hands?

“How may I call you, gorgeous?” the taller one murmured, his chin resting on the back of his left arm propped on the table. JaeJoong imitated the chestnut-brown haired's action, just that it was his right arm resting on the table.

“Depends on how I may call you, handsome,” the blond retorted, winking suggestively at the male across him. A low chuckle pearled from rosy thin lips, pearly whites shimmering through slightly.

“You have a quick tongue. I like that,” the taller responded, his right fingers slowly circling over the table's surface.

“It's really quick. And skilled,” JaeJoong purred, his tongue licking sensually over his lips. It earned him the slight flare of a nose, teeth gnawing on a plump bottom lip.

“Jung YunHo,” the chestnut-brown haired introduced himself, shifting a bit closer to JaeJoong whilst grabbing the blond's left hand. It was an awkward handshake, with their hands being the opposite for a greeting, but it didn't really matter to them.

“Kim JaeJoong,” the blond breathed, brushing with his fingers gently over the back of YunHo's right hand. “I like your hands,” he sighed dreamily, admiring every digit with a soft touch of his own fingers.

“Do you now?” YunHo breathed back, fiddling with the fingers of JaeJoong.

“Yes. Very much,” the blond purred, eyes locking with the chocolate-brown orbs of YunHo.

“JaeJoong-ssi, are you flirting with me?” YunHo breathed, a smug grin on his lips. He was very pleased about the blond's actions.

“Is it that obvious, YunHo-ssi?” JaeJoong replied, scooting just a bit closer when he intertwined his fingers with YunHo's.

“It surely is,” the taller muttered, loosing himself in the dark pools of JaeJoong's eyes.

“Does it bother you?” the platinum-blond haired asked, gnawing slightly on his plump bottom lip. He almost looked innocent. _Almost_ that is.

“Certainly not,” YunHo replied with a pleased smile, streaking a strand of platinum-blond hair behind JaeJoong's ear with his right hand. He planted a chaste kiss underneath JaeJoong's ear, the latter giggling softly. “You smell nice,” he murmured, closing the last gap between him and JaeJoong. He inhaled the woody floral fragrance radiating from JaeJoong's skin, the subtle note of vanilla evident.

“Intense,” JaeJoong muttered, eyes closed when he enjoyed YunHo's nuzzling nose in his neck. “Hugo Boss,” he breathed, burying his own nose into the neck of YunHo. His waist was soon encircled by YunHo's arms, his own wrapped around the taller one. YunHo's lips were gently sucking on a patch of JaeJoong's skin, the blond purring in bliss with eyes closed. He already found himself comfortably nestled in YunHo's lap.

“I've never seen you around here before,” JaeJoong breathed, nipping slightly on YunHo's earlobe.

“My friend dragged me here,” the other replied, right hand resting on JaeJoong's ass whilst the other caressed over his back. “She didn't want to go alone.”

“She?” JaeJoong asked, halting in his ministrations when he looked at YunHo. The chestnut-brown haired chuckled.

“Jealous?” JaeJoong grinned in response, once more resuming to his nipping at YunHo's ear and neck.

“Just wanting to make sure you like flat chests and dicks,” he rasped, biting gently down onto the mellow flesh between YunHo's neck and collarbone.

“No worries about that,” YunHo responded, left hand sneaking under the black fabric of JaeJoong's v-neck shirt. “How is it with you?” he asked, kissing along JaeJoong's carotid artery which earned him soft and pleased mewls from the blond.

“Flatmate. He loves boobs and pussies,” JaeJoong responded, hand buried in YunHo's chestnut-brown locks when he moulded against YunHo's chest.

“Good to know, but I was more curious about something else,” the taller remarked, chuckling a bit before he continued, “We were talking about dicks.”

“Mmh,” JaeJoong hummed in a daze, biting his bottom lip when he stared with glazed eyes at YunHo. “I like them big,” he breathed, cheeks reddened subtly at the glint sparkling in the other's eyes.

“How big?” YunHo asked, getting hold of JaeJoong's left hand before he let it glide over his chest down towards his crotch.

“S-seven inches,” the blond whispered, chest heaving the further down YunHo guided his hand. “And beyond,” he muttered, lips trembling when his hand came to a halt on YunHo's crotch.

The chestnut-brown haired leaned close to his ear, his breath fanning gently over his skin, “Eight.” JaeJoong whimpered, eyes closed when he palmed YunHo's groin.

“So big,” he whispered, shifting in YunHo's lap when his trousers felt uncomfortable due to a certain hardness in his own pants. “E-erected?” he asked, cheeks already flushed with arousal.

“Wanna find out?” YunHo suggested, nipping at the light-brown birthmark he found on JaeJoong's neck. The latter whimpered, his hold around YunHo's neck tightening when he squeezed the pleasurable package under his palm.

“Oh please, yes,” JaeJoong mewled, wantonly rubbing himself over YunHo's groin. The latter pulled him down by his neck, locking their lips in a first sensual kiss. The first hesitant peck turned to a sloppy passionate kiss with tongues and lots of saliva. JaeJoong was practically glued to YunHo's chest, his hands buried in chestnut-brown locks whilst YunHo's hands had found their way under his black v-neck shirt, caressing his smooth skin. Someone cleared their throat next to the kissing men, the two barely breaking apart. JaeJoong buried his face in YunHo's neck, brushing his lips over tanned skin. YunHo looked over JaeJoong's shoulder, eyes falling onto a female with shoulder-length brown hair. Her eyebrow was raised, an amused smile resting on her lips.

“Seems like you found yourself some company,” she muttered, laughing softly. “Don't mind me,” she chuckled when YunHo and JaeJoong couldn't let go of one another.

“You really know how to interrupt the moment, MinYoung,” YunHo muttered, sighing. He retrieved his hands from under JaeJoong's shirt, the blond sitting slightly back.

“Well, excuse me. I just thought you may want to transfer your make-out session to your apartment instead of giving people a live show,” MinYoung responded, pointing to her back where sets of eyes were trained onto the two males totally engrossed in one another.

“Oh,” YunHo mumbled, JaeJoong giggling in his lap. He brushed a strand of blond dishevelled hair behind JaeJoong's ear, the latter biting his lip when he stared back at him. “My apartment's just around the corner,” he whispered, thumbing JaeJoong's bottom lip.

“Good,” JaeJoong purred, sinfully rolling his hips in YunHo's lap. He got up soon after, pulling YunHo with him towards the exit. He spotted ChangMin at the bar, the taller dark-brown haired engrossed in a conversation with YooChun.

“ChangMin-ah,” he called out in a sing-song voice, the latter turning towards him with a frown. “I won't be coming home tonight,” he interjected before ChangMin could even open his mouth, the latter eyeing the person standing right behind his flatmate.

“And I can see why,” he muttered with an amused chuckle. A triumphant smile rested on JaeJoong's lips when he bid his flatmate goodbye, dragging YunHo with him who nodded at the tall youth in recognition. ChangMin stared after the leaving couple with an amused chuckle, shaking his head softly.

“Ah, seems like he got him after all,” YooChun exclaimed, recognizing YunHo from earlier.

“You know him?” ChangMin inquired, curious who the chestnut-brown haired was that successfully got off with his flatmate.

“I wouldn't say that, but the two bumped into one another at the bar. I swear, they emitted sparks by just looking at each other,” the black haired recalled, wiping clean a beer glass whilst thinking back to the encounter.

“A beer, please,” a female voice chirped, MinYoung settling down next to ChangMin. YooChun poured the beer a second later, his conversation with ChangMin halting.

“There you go, honey,” he chimed with a warm smile, handing her the cool beverage. She thanked him before she took a big gulp. 

“You seem upset,” ChangMin muttered, awestruck at the pace MinYoung drank her beer with. “YooChun, pour another beer for her. It's on me,” he said, the black haired getting straight to work with a pleased smile.

“Thanks a bunch,” MinYoung said with a grin before gulping down her last drop. She thought about ChangMin's former comment. “I wouldn't say upset, more like disappointed that my friend left me behind all by myself after hooking up some platinum-blond hunk,” she complained, pouting a little.

“Ah, then it was your buddy whom my flatmate disappeared with,” ChangMin remarked, the two left behind soon emerging into a discussion about their friends. Seemed like ChangMin didn't have to spend the night alone after all.

 

Meanwhile in YunHo's apartment, shoes were scattered on the floor and a key had been thrown mindlessly into a corner. Hands were buried in chestnut-brown locks and pulling on platinum-blond hair. Tongues were entangled in a heated kiss, chests moulding against one another. YunHo and JaeJoong stumbled through the short hallway, their limbs time and again knocking against a wooden cabinet or lamp. Reluctantly they pulled apart, chests heaving with deep intakes of breath. YunHo buried his nose in JaeJoong's neck, the latter purring softly when he rubbed himself against the tall lithe form of the other's body.

“YunHo,” JaeJoong breathed, the chestnut-brown haired humming in response. “May I use your shower?” he asked quite a bit breathless. He had douched thoroughly before he had left for the club with ChangMin because hygiene was very important to him when it came to being intimate with someone else. So he rather preferred to be fresh for the pleasures lying ahead of him.

“The door on your right,” YunHo mumbled, hands gliding gently over JaeJoong's back. “You'll find towels and a bathrobe in the closet. There's also a hair-dryer in the rack next to the sink, if you need it,” he muttered with a soft smile.

“Thanks,” JaeJoong replied, a bashful smile playing over his lips. He turned towards the bathroom door when YunHo whispered something into his ear. A hue of red stained his cheeks, a pleasant shiver running through his body at the muttered words. A suggestive smirk lay on YunHo's lips when he smacked JaeJoong's ass lightly, the blond trudging into the bathroom with suppressed giggling. The sound of rushing water soon could be heard, YunHo rummaging around in his living quarters in search of lube and condoms. After all, both were in for a pleasurable encounter. He shed the light of his nightstand lamp next to his daybed, straightening the covers when he heard the rushing of water subsiding. He settled down onto his comfy mattress, the sound of his hair-dryer reaching his ears. A smug smile rested on his lips when his eyes were cast in direction of the bathroom. The door opened merely a few minutes later, revealing a freshly showered JaeJoong with fluffy platinum-blond hair who was clad in YunHo's white bathrobe. The blond peeked around the corner, gnawing on his bottom lip when he slowly strolled over to YunHo sitting on the daybed.

“Thanks for letting me use your shower,” he muttered, encircling YunHo's neck with his arms when the other patted his thigh for him to sit on.

“My pleasure,” YunHo replied, pulling the blond gently onto his lap. He nuzzled his nose into JaeJoong's neck, the smooth skin smelling of soap. JaeJoong buried his fingers in YunHo's chestnut-brown hair, gently nipping on YunHo's jawline when the latter sucked on a patch of skin between his neck and collarbone. A breathy mewl pearled from JaeJoong's lips when YunHo licked along his carotid artery up towards his jawline, their lips soon meeting in a much needed kiss. YunHo's hands were soon working on the knot of the bathrobe, JaeJoong slowly pulling up the shirt YunHo was wearing. The taller lifted his arms when JaeJoong wanted to pull the shirt over his head, the piece of garment mindlessly thrown onto the ground soon afterwards. JaeJoong let his eyes wander greedily over YunHo's exposed upper body, his arms having the right amount of muscles and chest well defined. His fingers were gently gliding over tan smooth skin, eyes caressing each patch with their stare. JaeJoong bit his bottom lip in allure when his eyes took in the silver shining object pierced through YunHo's left nipple, his thumb playing with it in a daze.

YunHo grinned, his hands unknotting the bathrobe when he mumbled, “I take it that you like it.”

“I have a weakness for piercings,” JaeJoong responded, the bathrobe sliding down his shoulders a bit when YunHo caressed over his skin. “And tattoos,” he breathed when YunHo marvelled in the black ink decorating his chest above the piercing decorating his own left nipple. A soft mewl was drawn from his lips when YunHo caressed his chest with his rosy lips, his left hand tightening its hold in YunHo's hair whilst his right hand appreciated every hard muscle of YunHo's abs. His fingers glided teasingly down towards YunHo's crotch, hand palming the hidden treasure with a pleased purr. JaeJoong moaned softly when YunHo brushed his fingers along his hipbone and glided along the hem of his boxer briefs. A chuckle vibrated through the apartment when YunHo eyed JaeJoong's underwear.

“Don't laugh,” JaeJoong breathed, a hue of red crossing his cheeks whilst a slight pout was kissing his lips. He adored the pair of boxer briefs he was wearing to bits. No one could deny that Hello Kitty looked the cutest in a strawberry costume after all!

“I am not,” YunHo chuckled in amusement, palming JaeJoong's cheek. “It suits you,” he breathed before he kissed JaeJoong's adorable pout away. JaeJoong closed his eyes in bliss when YunHo nibbled gently on his bottom lip, asking for entrance for his tongue. The blond gave in willingly, his tongue rubbing sensually against the one of YunHo. YunHo's left hand was buried in JaeJoong's platinum-blond hair, his left arm circled around the latter's waist. The blond's hands were working on YunHo's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the dark-blue piece of clothing. A low moan erupting from YunHo was drowned by JaeJoong's lips when the latter caressed teasingly over the growing erection in YunHo's boxers. The blond shifted in YunHo's lap back and forth, his boxer briefs straining his growing erection a bit as he was overly excited with the perfection he could feel beneath his palm.

“I really want to suck it,” JaeJoong breathed, eyes shimmering with lust when he squeezed YunHo's hardening erection to emphasize his want. YunHo's nose flared when he took in a deep breath, chest heaving at the promised ministration.

“Be my guest,” YunHo rasped back, leaning a bit back when JaeJoong hopped off his lap with a pleased smile. The blond slowly crouched down, eyes fixed on the chocolate-brown pair of YunHo when he eagerly tugged on the pair of jeans YunHo was wearing. The chestnut-brown haired lifted himself up, helping JaeJoong by getting rid of his jeans. The dark-blue piece of garment soon joined YunHo's shirt on the ground, JaeJoong's fingers playing with the hem of YunHo's boxers when the latter stood on front of his daybed. YunHo's arousal was already evident, with the bulging of his boxers and his heavy breathing. JaeJoong was gnawing on his bottom lip in excitement when he slowly pulled YunHo's boxers down, revealing the taller one's erection inch by inch. A pleased purr pearled from lush rosy lips when dark-brown eyes fell onto eight inches of pleasurable cock. A cunning tongue licked lasciviously over luscious lips, nimble fingers brushing teasingly over the hardening shaft. YunHo settled down onto his daybed in the process, a low groan pearling from his lips when JaeJoong's fingers were gently caressing over his cock. He threw his head back, eyes closed in bliss when a warm palm enclosed his dick and slowly moved up and down.

“So big,” JaeJoong whispered, a pleasant shiver running through him at the thought of having this cock buried deep inside of him later in the night. He licked his lips in anticipation when he rubbed his hand teasingly along the long shaft of YunHo's dick, the latter groaning softly in bliss. JaeJoong shifted closer when he thumbed the tip of YunHo's cock, his tongue peeking out to give it a teasing lick. A purr pearled from his lips, eyes closed at the warmth he could feel against his tongue. YunHo fisted the bed sheet whilst moaning softly, JaeJoong gently sucking and licking on the bulbous tip of his cock with his left hand moving up and down the hardening rod.

The blond slowly engulfed YunHo's dick, stopping midway before he pulled up and let his tongue glide along the hardness. He set a slow pace of bobbing his head up and down, massaging the remaining half of YunHo's cock with his fingers whilst pampering him some more with his tongue and lush lips. YunHo's breathing was heavy, cheeks flushed in arousal when he entangled his fingers with JaeJoong's platinum-blond locks. The obscene slippery noises were reaching his ears, soft mewling of JaeJoong audible when he fastened his pace. A guttural groan erupted from YunHo's lips when JaeJoong took him in a bit deeper, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of the blond's throat. JaeJoong let his left hand drop onto his crotch, fondling his own growing erection and getting hold of YunHo's testicles with his right one. He gently fondled them with his fingers, letting go of YunHo's cock to sensually lick on it from base to tip. His lips were kissing along the hard shaft, tongue drawing slight circles over the heated flesh. YunHo's fingers were gently massaging JaeJoong's scalp, the blond once more engulfing his cock. This time he took him in even deeper, his dick slipping into his throat. JaeJoong suppressed his urge to gag when he took more in, moving his head up and down faster when he got used to YunHo's length. Saliva was dripping from his lips, drops of YunHo's pre-cum collected by his tongue. He mewled in satisfaction, YunHo moaning low and deep above him. He could feel a stain of pre-cum on his boxer briefs, his left hand palming his erection in its confinement teasingly.

Eyes were glazed with lust when JaeJoong stared up at YunHo, slowly letting go of the latter's erection. He lifted himself on his knees, pulling down his underwear when he breathed heavily. “I love that cock of yours,” he whispered, settling down onto YunHo's lap when his boxer briefs lay forgotten on the floor. The white bathrobe followed soon after.

“I want to bury it deep inside of you,” YunHo rasped before he claimed JaeJoong's bruised lips in a passionate kiss. The blond whimpered on top of him, burying his fingers in his chestnut-brown hair.

“Please,” JaeJoong mewled wantonly against YunHo's lips, the taller blindly grabbing the tube of lube resting next to them on the daybed. JaeJoong's nose was buried in YunHo's neck, lips occupied with marking tanned skin whilst YunHo was opening the little tube with ease. He poured a great amount onto his right fingers, guiding them unerringly towards JaeJoong's entrance. The blond bit down onto a patch of skin when YunHo's finger circled around the wrinkled skin of his anus. JaeJoong was shivering in anticipation on top of YunHo, his hole twitching at the attention it received. YunHo massaged the lubricant onto the ring of muscles, gently nudging it with the tip of his finger until it eased its way inside. His ministration was earned with a pleased mewl, JaeJoong's arms tightening their hold around his neck.

YunHo poured another amount of lube onto his right fingers, the index one slipping to and fro inside of JaeJoong before he gently nudged the latter's entrance with his middle finger. The muscles of JaeJoong's anus were clamping down onto his fingers when the second long digit slipped into him, the blond whimpering softly.

“You all right?” the chestnut-brown haired breathed, nose buried in JaeJoong's neck which was damp with perspiration. JaeJoong nodded in response, slightly lifting his hips before he slammed them back down onto YunHo's fingers.

“Keep going,” he whispered, riding himself on the long digits whilst YunHo was nudging his entrance with yet another finger. “More,” he mewled, eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth when YunHo inserted the index finger of his left hand. A total of three digits were scissoring inside of JaeJoong, gently massaging the inner walls all the while searching for his prostate. The lubricant made it easy for YunHo to sufficiently prepare JaeJoong, his left middle finger making its way inside as well. A spasm wrecked JaeJoong's body when two of YunHo's digits brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

“Here?” YunHo asked breathless, massaging JaeJoong's prostate thoroughly.

“Yes,” the blond moaned, fucking himself a bit faster on YunHo's four digits. “Hurry,” he pleaded, eyes clouded in bliss whilst his cock was twitching in excitement and rubbed with each of his hip movements against the erection of YunHo.

“My pleasure,” YunHo rasped, nipping on JaeJoong's jawline. “Care to help me?” he asked, motioning his head to the right which caused JaeJoong to follow him with his eyes. He nodded with reddened cheeks when he eyed the condom lying next to YunHo's thigh, getting hold of the package before he opened it. He caught his breath, eyes closed when YunHo massaged his prostate with pressure, the chestnut-brown haired smirking. With shaking fingers JaeJoong unrolled the condom over YunHo's erection, the pre-cum dispersed against its rubbery confinement.

JaeJoong halted his hip movements when YunHo retrieved his fingers one by one, his stretched entrance clamping around thin air hungrily. JaeJoong moulded a bit closer against YunHo's chest, his left hand getting hold of YunHo's cock when he directed it against his entrance. YunHo stabilized the blond, spreading JaeJoong's buttocks apart when the latter lowered himself on his dick. Deep moans erupted from both their lips when JaeJoong's entrance swallowed the head of YunHo's erection, blissful shivers wrecking their bodies.

JaeJoong halted his actions for a few seconds, taking deep breaths to get used to the wide stretch of his opening. His right hand was buried in YunHo's damp hair, left arm bracing itself on YunHo's right thigh when he slowly rocked his hips back and forth and impaled himself a bit more with YunHo's cock. They set a steady rhythm, slow and gentle at first when JaeJoong engulfed every delightful inch of YunHo's dick. Moans were vibrating through the small apartment, the air heated and ragged breathing audible.

“It's so good,” JaeJoong breathed, almost incoherent. His cheeks were flushed in utter arousal, sweat trickling down his temple and skin when his hip movements intensified. YunHo grunted in satisfaction when he thrust up into JaeJoong, the blond's lips shaped into the shape of an 'o' in a silent cry of pleasure when YunHo's dick slipped even deeper. JaeJoong bounced up and down in YunHo's lap with a frenzy, left fingers digging deep into the mellow flesh of the chestnut-brown haired's thighs whilst pleasured groans were spilled in company of incoherent words.

YunHo's hands were gliding over JaeJoong's back, caressing the soft skin slick with perspiration whilst he was grunting into the blond's neck in bliss. A breathy laugh pearled from his lips at the muttered words leaving JaeJoong's lush lips, the latter's eyes closed at the pleasure his cock caused him by sliding along his inner walls. YunHo felt the same pleasure, with JaeJoong's walls tightening so deliciously around him with every shove into his depths. JaeJoong slung his left arm around YunHo's neck when he claimed the luscious pair of lips in a sensual kiss, the blond riding him with abandon and moaning deeply into their lip lock. JaeJoong whimpered in protest when YunHo slowly lay back onto the bed, causing him to slip out of JaeJoong's entrance. He was rolled beneath YunHo, their lips disconnecting not even once.

JaeJoong was a panting mess when YunHo broke their kiss, staring down into the aroused face with dishevelled platinum-blond hair and parted plump lips.

“More,” JaeJoong breathed, mewling when he writhed on the bed. “Don't stop.” His eyes were pleading, shining with utmost desire. YunHo lifted the blond's legs, spreading them apart with a smirk before he slammed into JaeJoong's depths. A guttural groan pearled from JaeJoong's lips when YunHo was fully buried inside of him, snapping his hips back and forth in a fast pace. JaeJoong clung desperately onto YunHo's neck, breathy moans drawn from his throat with every motion of YunHo inside of him. He loved the feeling to be stuffed to the fullest, the hardness rubbing against his inner walls deliciously and his skin marked with love bites by hungry lips. YunHo leaned a bit back onto his knees, JaeJoong's arms falling lifelessly onto the mattress when he rocked back into YunHo's thrusts. The blond's right hand caressed over his lithe form down towards his leaking erection, stroking it in rhythm with YunHo's thrusts that had levelled in pace and roughness.

The daybed creaked softly in defeat under the rocking pair, YunHo and JaeJoong climbing towards their sexual highs with every motion. Both were panting and moaning messes, their bodies moving on their own accord. YunHo's thrusts grew erratic when he felt his orgasm approaching, JaeJoong's walls clamping down on him when a spasm wrecked the smaller blond's form. JaeJoong sighed in satisfaction when he spilled his cum onto his contracting abs, eyes closed tightly and body flushed.

“Fuck,” YunHo cursed breathlessly, diving once more deep into JaeJoong's depths before he came with a low groan. He collapsed on top of a panting JaeJoong, their skin clammy with perspiration and hair sticking to their foreheads. Their ragged breathing was resounding in YunHo's one-room apartment, the air reeking of sex. YunHo rolled off of JaeJoong when the blond wriggled beneath his weight, his flaccid cock slipping from JaeJoong's twitching entrance. Neither of them spoke, the air around them speaking of contentment.

“I take the liberty,” JaeJoong mumbled when YunHo stood up to discard his used condom, the blond slipping under the covers of YunHo's daybed. He sighed against a fluffy pillow when he closed his eyes, body sated and spent.

“Be my guest,” YunHo replied with a soft chuckle, slipping under the duvet behind JaeJoong and circled his arms around the blond's waist. Even breathing soon filled the air, JaeJoong sound asleep with YunHo's face nuzzled into his neck. Satiated smiles lay on both their lips when they drifted off into a well-deserved slumber.


End file.
